Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !
by Zazolys
Summary: [OS en deux parties] ¤SLASH¤ Sirius fait des heures supp' à son boulot, Remus se retrouve seul, avec ses doutes et ses pensées. Quand la jalousie lui fait penser n'importe quoi et qu'il en vient à douter de la fidélité de Sirius...
1. Chapter 1

**Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !**

* * *

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Romance, Humour

**Public :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Jk.Rowling, rien à moi !

**

* * *

**

Voici un OS de 24 pages divisé en deux. Il était d'abord prévu pour mon panier à thèmes, le thème 6 'Jalousie' mais comme il est plus long que prévu, je le mets à part, en deux parties. D'ailleurs, j'ai supprimé mon panier à thèmes, car je sais que je n'arriverais pas à les écrire. Je sais, c'est nul d'abandonner mais je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour les thèmes imposés.

**BONNE LECTURE**

**

* * *

**

**¤ Jalousie quand tu nous tiens ! ¤**

**Lundi soir**

Remus était confortablement assis sur son canapé. Un livre dans les mains, un verre de vin posé sur la table basse, il attendait Sirius.

Il était en retard. Remus avait prévu une petite soirée romantique commençant par un dîner avec chandelles, vin et musique douce, et se terminant dans leur lit –comme toutes leurs soirées- une parure de soie remplaçant les habituels draps de coton… bref, il avait tout préparé…

Il avait emménagé chez Sirius exactement un mois plus tôt.

Alors il avait eu l'idée de fêter leurs 4 petites semaines rien que tous les deux.

Mais Sirius n'était pas là.

Remus leva les yeux de son livre et regarda l'appartement. En un mois, Remus avait donné une ambiance chaleureuse à cet appartement auparavant froid.

Tapis, peinture, plantes vertes, tout ce qu'il fallait pour égayer l'endroit.

Et c'était réussi. Lily l'avait félicité et lui avait même demandé des conseils pour son appartement avec James. Ca faisait six mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble et leur appartement ne ressemblait pas à grand chose. James aimait le moderne tandis que Lily aimait le classique.

Tout de suite après Poudlard, James avait demandé – ou plutôt supplié – Lily de venir habiter avec lui. A sa plus grande joie, elle avait dit oui.

Lui, il avait attendu. Par fierté principalement. Il ne voulait pas être un poids. N'ayant pratiquement pas d'économie, il ne pouvait pas participer aux dépenses – nourritures, sorties en tête de la liste.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand la voix de Sirius le fit sursauter.

- Moony t'es là ?

Remus tourna sa tête vers la porte mais ne vit personne.

- Moony ?

Remus tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Toujours personne.

- Je suis dans la cheminée Moony !

Remus se leva. D'un geste de sa baguette, il baissa le volume de la chaîne hi fi et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée.

Sirius était bien là, la tête dans le feu.

- Siri ? Tu es où ? s'enquit Remus.

- Je suis désolé Moony mais je suis encore au bureau. Je dois faire des heures supp' ! Ya des tonnes de paperasses alors Prongs et moi on est de corvée !

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu.

- Mais… Je… Sirius…

Sirius prit une mine désolée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Moony. Je n'ai pas le choix ! J'essayerais de ne pas rentrer trop tard !

Il soupira et hocha la tête.

- Très bien ! Tu auras mangé je suppose ?

- Ouais… On va se prendre un truc sur le pouce avec Prongs, ne t'embête pas pour moi !

- C'est déjà fait ! répliqua-t-il amèrement.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Moony je…

- C'n'est pas grave ! Travaille bien !

Sirius lui lança un regard désolé et se retira du feu.

Remus se releva et d'un geste las, alla éteindre toutes les bougies. Il arrêta également la musique et lança des sorts de conservation sur le repas.

Enervé et triste, il se déshabilla et alla directement se coucher, même s'il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas tant que Sirius ne serait pas rentré.

oOo

Sirius rentra à 3h du matin. Malgré tous ses efforts pour être discret, Remus l'entendit. Bien sur, il ne dormait pas et il guettait le moindre des gestes de son petit ami.

Quand celui-ci se faufila dans le lit, Remus fit semblant de dormir.

Puis il sentit les mains de Sirius se poser doucement sur ses hanches. Il caressait sa peau du bout des doigts.

Pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas ravi d'avoir dû annuler son dîner, Remus ne réagit pas à ses caresses.

- Moony ? chuchota Sirius. Tu es réveillé ?

Remus lâcha un grognement. Sirius se rapprocha encore plus de lui et, connaissant les endroits sensibles de Remus, il lui mordilla une oreille.

Remus allait capituler et répondre à son étreinte quand il sentit une odeur particulière. Un parfum. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un parfum acidulé et entêtant. Un parfum typiquement féminin.

Remus se figea net.

Qu'est-ce que Sirius faisait avec un parfum de femme sur lui ? Se pouvait-il qu'il… _« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »_

Remus ne voulait pas penser à ça, alors il essaya de trouver une autre explication plausible.

Remus savait qu'à son boulot il y avait des femmes mais, mettait-elle des parfums aussi fort ? Il en doutait.

Quand Sirius pencha sa tête vers Remus, celui-ci sentit d'autres odeurs. La cigarette et l'alcool. Bon c'était possible qu'il ait fumé à son boulot mais l'alcool ?

Remus avait rencontré une fois le patron de Sirius. Rufus Scrimgeour n'était pas réputé pour être un patron coulant. Il était décrit comme un tortionnaire par Sirius et James. Alors Remus doutait sincèrement que Scrimgeour laisse Sirius fumer et, surtout, boire pendant son boulot.

Pour le parfum… Remus cherchait une explication logique. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit une auror, tout simplement car ce serait de la folie de mettre un parfum aussi fort pendant les missions. Une secrétaire alors ? La seule que Remus avait vue était assez jolie. Pas très grande, des boucles blondes et des grands yeux bleus.

Bon elle n'était pas vraiment futée mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Ou alors c'était Lily. Il était rentré avec James chez eux avant de revenir ici. _« Non ça ne colle pas ! Lily ne porte pas ce genre de parfum ! Elle préfère rester au naturel… James la préfère comme ça aussi d'ailleurs… »_

Remus soupira.

_« Mais alors c'est qui ? »_

Ne sachant pas quoi dire et n'ayant aucune envie que Sirius le touche, Remus s'écarta et se recroquevilla encore plus.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tenta une ultime approche en l'embrassant dans le cou mais quand il sentit Remus se raidir au contact, il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se recula.

Il savait que Remus devait être en colère à cause de ce soir, il devait aussi être fatigué mais il ne pensait pas une seule seconde ce qui se passait en ce moment dans la tête de Remus.

Remus se sentait trahi, même sil priait de toutes ses forces pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un malentendu. Il ne voulait pas croire que Sirius l'avait trompé. Mais Sirius était bisexuel, et ça, ça ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer.

Parce que dans le cas où Sirius avait été gay, et uniquement gay comme Remus, il aurait pu se dire que ce n'était rien. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se dire ça. A Poudlard, il avait eu des tonnes d'aventures, filles ou garçons. Le sexe de ses partenaires ne semblait pas le préoccuper, donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant.

Refoulant sa peine, Remus tenta de s'endormir. Il essaya de se vider l'esprit mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, il ne cessait de penser à ce que Sirius avait pu faire et surtout, avec qui.

Cela pouvait paraître absurde comment question. Il aurait dû se demander pourquoi Sirius le trompait mais il était obsédé par QUI. Qui était cette femme ?

Etait-elle brune ? Blonde ou rousse ? Est-ce qu'elle était belle ? Sûrement oui ! Toutes les petites amies de Sirius étaient belles.

A 7h du matin, il finit par se lever. Il devait aller travailler, et ce, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il prit sa douche et sortit.

oOo

Remus était actuellement à son boulot. Personne ne savait qu'il travaillait ici. Même pas Sirius. Il avait dit à tout le monde qu'il bossait dans une usine en dehors de Londres.

En vérité, il travaillait dans un hôtel moldu à Londres. Il était en quelque sorte femme de ménage. Plutôt homme à tout faire.

Il avait honte. Enfin d'un côté, il avait un boulot et il était payé mais, de l'autre, il n'osait pas le dire. Comment le faire d'ailleurs ?

_« Bonjour je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je suis homme à tout faire ! »_

En fait il y avait une seule personne qui était au courant. Lily. Elle l'avait vu entrer dans l'hôtel et l'avait attendu à sa sortie. Il lui avait donc tout dit et elle avait promis de ne rien révéler à personne.

Il soupira et s'arrêta devant le miroir d'une des chambres qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Son uniforme était affreusement ridicule en plus.

Une chemise noire avec un veston sans manche en velours rouge devant et en tissu noir derrière. Un pantalon noir bien moulant, il avait l'air d'un serveur d'une boîte gay.

Il terminait de nettoyer la salle de bain quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Et tu crois peut-être que je vais te croire ? fit une femme d'une voix indignée.

- Mais chérie écoute moi… implora une voix d'homme.

- T'écouter ? A quoi bon ? Toujours les mêmes excuses ! Toujours les mêmes paroles beau parleur ! Je t'ai vu Thomas ! Je t'ai vu avec cette… cette poufiasse ! cracha-t-elle. T'avais l'air d'apprécier de l'avoir dans tes bras.

Remus pâlit soudainement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait sans cesse quelque chose qui lui faisait penser à Sirius ?

- Mais non je…

- Je t'ai vu ! Elle était collée à toi ! Vous sortiez d'un autre hôtel ! Vous avez joué aux cartes peut être ?

Remus resta dans la salle de bain, assez gêné par la situation. Tout cela lui faisait penser à sa situation avec Sirius. La crise de bonne femme en moins bien sur. Mais, même s'il n'avait aucune preuve, il était de plus en plus convaincu que Sirius l'avait trompé.

Soupirant, il s'efforça de ne pas penser à Sirius et de se concentrer sur sa tâche – qui était de laver la baignoire. Il prit son éponge et continua de frotter comme un forcené.

Des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent. La femme lui disait qu'elle le quittait.

- Tu fais quoi là ? s'enquit l'homme.

- Je prend tes affaires, je les balance dans ta valise et je m'apprête à les jeter dehors c'est suffisamment explicite là ?

- Mais chérie…

- Il n'y a pas de chérie qui tienne ! Garde ça pour ta poufiasse ! Je suis sure qu'elle appréciera !

Remus sursauta quand il entendit la porte de la chambre claquer. Il entendit un juron étouffé de la part du fameux Thomas et la porte claqua une deuxième fois.

Remus se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la salle de bain, portant des –magnifiques– gants roses, tenant son éponge dans la main et regardant la porte d'un air ahuri.

oOo

**Mardi soir**

Quand il rentra le soir, il avait une tête de déterré. N'ayant pas dormi la nuit dernière, il devait vraiment faire peur.

D'un côté, il espérait trouver Sirius à l'appartement pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer mais, de l'autre, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Il posa son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise dans le salon. C'est là qu'il le vit. Il y avait un mot sur la table. Il le prit, les mains tremblantes.

_« Désolé Moony, mais je dois encore rester au boulot. Je pense qu'avec Prongs on en a pour la semaine. Le chef ne veut pas nous lâcher ! J'essayerais de ne pas rentrer trop tard ! Je t'aime. S. »_

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de l'attendre. _« Pas trop tard ça veut dire quelle heure ? Comme hier ? »_

Abattu, il ne prit même pas la peine de manger et alla se coucher. Il resta deux heures les yeux fixés sur le plafond avant de s'endormir.

Il ne se réveilla que quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil. 2h30 !

_« C'est moins tard qu'hier »_ pensa-t-il, la mine sombre.

Dos à la porte, Remus fit semblant de dormir.

Sirius soupira et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il ne tenta rien et cela acheva Remus. Il se sentait triste et abandonné. Sirius ne l'avait même pas touché, ni embrassé… rien ! Pas qu'il le voulait bien sur mais c'était pour le principe.

Il était nul à ce point là ? Remus commençait à douter sérieusement de ses prouesses au lit. Peut être que c'était à cause de ça que Sirius avait été voir ailleurs ? Qui sait…

Abattu, Remus commença à se demander aussi si Sirius ne feignait pas. Si Remus était si nul que ça, ça ne devait pas dater de maintenant.

Puis, Sirius passa ses bras autour de lui.

- Moony. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je sais que tu avais préparé un dîner hier soir et je suis vraiment désolé.

Pas de réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? _« C'est pas grave ? J'ai préparé ce putain de dîner pour fêter notre premier mois de vie commune et toi tu as été t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais tout va bien ! Pas de quoi en faire une maladie ! »_

- Allez Moony arrête de me faire la tête ! S'il te plaît !

Remus sentit la colère monter en lui. De quel droit se permettait-il de le supplier ? Il lui mentait, l'avait trompé et maintenant il le suppliait de lui parler ?

Remus ne répondit pas et se força à rester calme.

Il entendit Sirius soupirer et se tourner de son côté pour dormir. Il l'imita quelques minutes plus tard, refusant de se torturer l'esprit toute la nuit pour Sirius.

oOo

**Vendredi soir**

Remus rentrait de courses quand il vit Lily sur le pas de sa porte. Il inspira un grand coup avant d'avancer.

Quant il s'avança vers elle, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Son visage s'illumina.

- Remy !

Remus eut un sourire amusé.

- Est-ce que tu cesseras un jour de m'appeler comme ça ?

- Non ! rigola-t-elle.

- Je me disais aussi ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? s'enquit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Oh rien de particulier ! J'avais juste envie de te voir !

Remus lui lança un regard septique.

- Je t'assure ! Je voulais savoir comment t'allais et tout !

- Je vais bien ! Quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui ce que tu veux !

Remus lui servit un verre de jus d'orange tout en prenant soin de ne rien laisser paraître de son humeur du moment.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à la table dans la cuisine et burent leurs verres en silence. Lily fixait Remus tandis que celui-ci regardait son verre d'un air sombre.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le regard de Lily fixé sur lui.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il en levant la tête.

Elle fit une moue embarrassée.

- Rien… euh… je veux dire…

Remus haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Lily rougit violemment et baissa la tête quelques secondes. Elle sembla réfléchir à une façon d'aborder la conversation puis elle hocha la tête.

Relevant la tête, l'air décidé, elle se lança.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup.

Remus faillit recracher sa gorgée de jus d'orange.

- Quoi ?

- Oh je t'en pris Remus ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Ca se voit que tu n'es pas bien !

- Mais je vais bien !

- Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu es tout pâle, tu as des cernes énormes et un air triste !

- J'ai toujours été comme ça Lily !

- Non ! Tu ne l'étais plus depuis un an ! Depuis que tu sors avec Sirius, tu as changé. Tu es devenu joyeux, tu as pris des couleurs et tu étais souriant ! Tu ne l'es plus, alors je m'inquiète !

Remus détourna le regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sirius ? insista-t-elle doucement.

Remus secoua la tête et se leva.

- Tu veux autre chose à boire ? s'enquit-il.

- Je n'ai pas fini mon verre. Remus réponds moi s'il te plaît.

- Il n'y a rien Lily !

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait jamais se mentir tous les deux ?

Remus soupira. Il se rassit doucement sur sa chaise.

- Lundi j'avais préparé un dîner pour Sirius et moi.

- Un dîner ? Quel genre ? Normal ou spécial ?

- Spécial. Tu sais avec les bougies, du vin et de la musique. J'avais même mis des draps de soie.

- Et il y avait une raison spéciale à ce fameux dîner ?

- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu fêter notre premier mois de vie commune.

- Oh… Et il n'était pas là ?

- Heures supp' à son boulot !

- Ah oui avec James, soupira-t-elle. Et tu lui avais dit pour le dîner ?

- Non c'était sensé être une surprise ! Toute façon il avait oublié !

- Et c'est ça qui te mine ? s'enquit-elle. Tu sais James a oublié la saint valentin !

- Il n'y a pas que ça ! soupira-t-il. J'ai des raisons de penser que Sirius… qu'il… a été voir ailleurs…

Lily faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de son verre.

- Quoi ?! Mais… Sincèrement Rem', j'ai du mal à croire que Sirius puisse te tromper !

- J'aimerais en être aussi sur que toi !

- Remus c'est ridicule ! Sirius est fou de toi ! Il est incapable de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à te tromper ! Ca ne tient pas debout.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'approuver mes paroles Lily ! Moi je le sais ! Maintenant libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux !

- Rem…

- Ecoute Lily je vais bien ! J'ai juste besoin de sommeil ! soupira-t-il.

- Tu comptes le quitter ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Tu devrais aller parler avec lui avant de faire ça ! Parle avec lui et écoute ce qu'il te dira !

- Je vais y réfléchir ça te convient ?

- Oui ! Et si tu allais lui faire une petite surprise à son travail ?

- Tu crois ?

- Oui ! Ca sera une bonne surprise et ça lui offrira une pause.

Remus soupira en fixant son verre. Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée après tout ? Il pourrait constater qu'il était bel et bien en train de travailler. Et puis on ne pouvait pas dit qu'ils s'étaient vus souvent ces derniers jours. Sirius rentrait tard – ou tôt dans la matinée – et Remus se levait tôt pour aller bosser.

- Je t'assure que ce serait une bonne idée ! Je suis sure que ça lui fera plaisir ! insista Lily.

- Je… Oui je pense que je vais y aller…

- Très bien ! Rem promets moi de bien réfléchir avant de penser à le quitter !

- Promis, soupira-t-il.

- Bon je te laisse, Alice passe la soirée avec moi. Rien qu'entre filles !

- Je… Ca te pèse pas que James fasse autant d'heures supp' ?

- Si un peu mais je n'y peut rien ! Il m'a promis que ce soir c'est la dernière. Donc j'attends !

Remus hocha la tête. Lily lui fit une bise sur la joue et sortit de l'appartement. Remus alla prendre une douche et se changea. Il mangea puis se décida à aller au travail de Sirius.

C'était une bonne idée, il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Remus n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, il fallait qu'il se rassure.

Il mit ses chaussures, sa veste et sortit de l'appartement.

Au lieu de prendre un taxi ou encore de transplaner, il préféra marcher pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour justifier sa visite surprise.

Il pouvait très bien lui dire qu'il voulait juste le voir sinon il pouvait inventer un problème à l'appartement. Ou encore dire qu'il passait dans le coin, mais Sirius ne goberait pas cette excuse.

Quand, enfin, il arriva devant le ministère, il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour prendre de grande bouffée d'air frais.

Puis il entra à l'intérieur de la cabine téléphonique. Ensuite, il monta directement au département des Aurors.

Il alla devant le grand bureau de la secrétaire.

- Bonsoir en quoi puis-je vous aider ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton professionnel.

- Bonsoir… Je voudrais parler à Sirius Black s'il vous plaît ! C'est très urgent !

- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Remus Lupin.

La secrétaire hocha la tête, se leva et sortit du bureau. Elle entra dans une autre pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur mais Mr Black a fini son service il y a plus de deux heures, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Je… Il était sensé faire des heures supplémentaires non ?

- Pas d'après le planning en tout cas ! Désolée.

Remus lui offrit un mince sourire, l'air perdu. Puis il pensa à quelque chose.

- Et pouvez-vous me dire s'il a fait des heures supplémentaires cette semaine ?

- Je ne …

- S'il vous plaît ! C'est très important !

Elle soupira et regarda le planning des aurors de la semaine.

- Non monsieur. Mr Black a toujours fini son service à 18h, tous les jours de la semaine.

_« Alors j'avais raison… »_

- Je… Merci, balbutia-t-il, tout pâle. Au revoir…

- Bonne soirée Monsieur !

- Vous aussi…

Il fit le chemin inverse comme un automate. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne le voulait pas !

A peine sortit de la cabine téléphonique, il traversa la rue. Il se retrouva devant un bar. Il avait bien envie d'aller s'installer au comptoir, boire pour oublier tout cette histoire.

Il allait rentrer à l'intérieur quand son sang se figea dans ses veines. C'était comme si son cœur venait de cesser de battre. Sirius était à l'intérieur.

James était en face de lui et ils avaient l'air de bien rigoler. Plusieurs jeunes femmes tournaient autour d'eux en battant des paupières et roulant des hanches.

Luttant contre son envie de vomir face à cette scène, Remus se força à détourner les yeux et s'éloigna du bar.

Comme déconnecté de la réalité, Remus marcha dans les rues. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Enfin si, mais il n'avait pas la force de le faire.

Il devait partir. Déménager et se trouver une chambre à louer. Même s'il avait mal, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ça.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, Remus se fit violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

Il entra à l'intérieur et fonça dans la chambre. Décidé, il prit ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac de voyage. Il prit le plus important, affaires de rechange, nécessaire de toilettes et quelques effets personnels. Le reste, il le récupérerait plus tard. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'affaires.

Il sortit de l'appartement, son sac dans la main, le cœur lourd.

Sans plus réfléchir, il alla à son boulot. Il demanda à son patron s'il pouvait utiliser une chambre de bonne non utilisée au dernier étage de l'hôtel. Bien sur, celui-ci accepta de bon cœur.

Deux mois auparavant, quand Remus avait commencé à travailler ici, le patron lui avait proposé une de ces chambres mais Remus habitait chez ses parents et il savait qu'il finirait par habiter avec Sirius.

Donc, Remus savait que son patron accepterait sa demande. Il s'installa donc dans sa nouvelle chambre. Petite, elle ne comportait qu'un lit simple, une table de chevet et un bureau.

A peine il eut posé sa valise, qu'il s'affala sur le lit et laissa libre cours à sa peine. Il pleura pendant une bonne partie de la soirée avant de finir par s'endormir, las.

oOo

**_Plus tard dans la soirée, _**

Sirius soupira pour la énième fois depuis que James et lui étaient arrivés ici. Il s'ennuyait. Comme les quatre derniers soirs.

James le traînait ici depuis Lundi. C'était le cinquième soir de suite et il en avait plus que marre. Et pourquoi James le faisait venir avec lui ? Pour lui parler de ses doutes, ses craintes… en bref lui raconter sa vie.

Pas qu'il s'en foutait, non ! James était et resterait son meilleur ami. Mais ça commençait à lui peser sérieusement.

- C'est bon ? Tu es fin prêt maintenant non ? s'enquit Sirius en soupirant.

- Mais si elle refuse, je fais quoi moi ? se plaignit James.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! marmonna-t-il. Elle est folle de toi ta rouquine. Ya aucune chance qu'elle refuse ok ? Elle… est… folle… de… toi… C'est compris maintenant ?

James fit une mimique désolée.

- Désolé mec. Je sais que je te saoule avec tout ça !

- Ecoute Jamesie, souffla Sirius. Je serais toujours là pour toi en cas de problème mais là ça fait cinq soirées de suite que tu me parles de la même chose ! Cinq soirées de suite que je mens à Rem'. Cinq putains de soirées où il fait semblant de dormir quand je rentre et qu'il refuse que je le touche ! Alors oui je commence à en avoir marre !

Un silence suivit son monologue. James affichait une mine mi coupable, mi amusée.

- Promis ce soir c'était la dernière. Ce soir – Sirius tapota sa montre en levant les yeux – ok demain tu retrouveras ton Moony. Tu lui feras tout ce que tu voudras autant de temps que tu le voudras. Ok ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Bon. Répétons une dernière fois, fit James.

- Ok, soupira Sirius.

James se racla la gorge.

- Lily… Je t'aime ! Tu es la femme de ma vie. Depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je t'aimerai toute ma vie ! Je sais que jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre. Alors je t'en supplie épouse moi ! Deviens ma moitié.

Silence. Sirius ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le fixer avec un air affligé.

- Qu… Quoi ? s'inquiéta James.

- Sérieusement Jamesie… « deviens ma moitié » ??? C'est quoi ça ?

- Mais _quoi_ ?

- C'est affreusement ringard, voila ce qu'il y a ! De nos jours, qui dit « deviens ma moitié » pour une demande en mariage ? T'es un mec bon sang ! Agis comme tel !

- J'agis comme un mec ! Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche dans cette demande !

- Le début était bien -un peu cul-cul quand même- mais « deviens ma moitié » c'est le summum du gnan-gnan ! Tu dis 'Accepte-tu de devenir ma femme' et attends la réponse.

- Tu…Tu crois ?

- Oui et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! Maintenant, on peut arrêter ces conneries et partir d'ici ? Ces dindes commencent à m'énerver ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans une basse-cour.

James regarda autour de lui et constata qu'en effet, il y avait encore plus de filles au fil des soirées. Elles les regardaient d'un air énamouré limite écoeurant. A ce moment là, une des jeunes femmes fit un clin d'œil à Sirius. Celui-ci, roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur James.

- C'est la première fois que le tombeur de ses dames, le grand –l'illustre– Sirius Black reste de marbre face au jeu de séduction de jeunes femmes en chaleur.

- Oh arrête tu veux ! J'en ai marre d'être ici depuis cinq jours, marmonna-t-il. Marre de ces pimbêches qui nous regardent comme si on était des dieux vivants. Marre de mentir à Rem. J'aimerais être chez moi avec lui ! Il me fait la gueule James. Ok c'est sûrement le moindre de tes soucis mais faut que je rattrape le coup moi !

- Te fais pas de soucis Siri. Il t'aime. Il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps !

- Ya intérêt sinon je débarque chez toi et je bousille ta tête de binoclard !

- Charmant, railla James.

- On peut y aller ?

- On peut répéter une dernière fois ?

- Oh tu fais chier putain ! s'énerva Sirius. Tu es prêt ! Elle dira oui car elle t'aime trop pour te rejeter. Elle n'attend que ça, que tu la demandes enfin en mariage ! Je veux bien me prosterner aux pieds de Rogue si toutefois elle dit non ! Alors ne dis pas 'deviens ma moitié' et c'est dans la poche !

Sirius se leva et prit sa veste.

- Sur ce, je te laisse. Je vais retrouver Rem' – qui fera encore semblant de dormir.

- Merci pour tout Siri. Merci vraiment !

- C'est normal t'es mon frère ! Mais n'abuse pas trop non plus ! J'ai trop négligé Moony, faut que je répare les pots cassés !

- Je ne veux rien savoir !

- Obsédé !

James éclata de rire quand Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. Sirius laissa quelques pièces sur la table et sortit dehors. Sans perdre de temps, il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à devant son appartement.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

**

* * *

**

_Voila la première partie de ce one shot ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. _

_La suite dans quelques jours !_

_Gros bisous à tout le monde_

_Zazo++_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Jk.Rowling, rien à moi !

**

* * *

**

Et voila la deuxième partie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !! Il y a un lemon alors **WARNING RATING M** !

Remerciements à :

**Ewira, Rumors of angels, Zelda-sama, Marine, Melba, Loulou2a, Alana chantelune, Katiel-sama, Lokness, Illu-strass-tion, Tayplayrock, Eilanbanshee, Roxie-Angel, Abelforth Dumbledore et Fisou.**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**

* * *

**

**¤ Jalousie quand tu nous tiens ! ¤**

Quand il arriva devant l'immeuble, il regarda la fenêtre du salon située au 3ème étage.

Les lumières étaient éteintes. Sirius regarda sa montre. 23h30. Il était rentré largement plus tôt que d'habitude. Peut-être avait-il une chance de pouvoir s'expliquer avec Moony.

_« Bordel ! James, je te préviens, si Moony me fait la gueule, je te le ferais payer ! »_

Sirius n'eut pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et donc, il prit les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il entra à l'intérieur.

Il posa ses clefs sur la table et entra dans la chambre.

- Moony ? appela-t-il en regardant dans la chambre.

Il n'y avait personne dans le lit. Il vérifia dans la salle de bain, dans la cuisine, sur le canapé… nulle part… il n'était nulle part…

Un peu inquiet, Sirius eut un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Il doutait vraiment que ce soit le cas mais il fallait qu'il vérifie.

Il ouvrit avec réticence les placards… pour constater qu'il avait eu raison. Presque toutes les affaires de Remus n'étaient plus là.

Il était face à l'une de ses plus grandes peurs… Remus l'avait quitté.

Déboussolé, Sirius s'assit sur le lit. Il prit une des chemises de rem et la serra contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il réfléchi à l'endroit ou il aurait pu aller. Puis, il y eut comme un déclic dans sa tête. La meilleure amie de Remus c'était Lily. Il était là-bas ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Décidé, il prit la poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée.

Une fois arrivé chez les Potter, il sortit précipitamment de la cheminée. Lily était sur le canapé, lovée dans les bras de James.

- Sirius ? s'étonna James. Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Rageur, Sirius lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Où est Remus ?

- Mais… Comment ça 'où est Remus ?' ? Il n'est pas chez vous ? s'enquit James.

- Si, c'est pour ça que je débarque ici pour savoir où il est ! grogna-t-il.

- Il n'est pas ici, dit Lily.

- Je… Sirius… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- IL M'A QUITTÉ ! VOILA CE QU'IL SE PASSE ! A CAUSE DE TES FOUTUES CONNERIES, IL M'A QUITTÉ !

James se leva, prit Sirius par le bras et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? s'énerva James. Tu veux qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses ou quoi ?

- J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE CA JAMES !

- Mais calme-toi et explique moi bon sang !

- C'est si dur que ça à comprendre ? railla-t-il. Il m'a quitté ! Parti ! Il a pris la moitié de ses affaires et il est parti !

A ce moment là, Lily entra dans la cuisine.

- Alors c'était vrai ? s'enquit-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est censé être vrai ?

- Est-ce que tu as trompé Remus oui ou non ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour ça. La bouche ouverte, il semblait en état de choc.

- Je… _Remus croit que je l'ai trompé ? _

- Oui ou non ? insista Lily.

- NON ! Bien sur que non ! Oh bordel ! James…

- Ecoute je suis désolé Sirius ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il penserait ça !

- Pourquoi ce serait de ta faute James ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? soupira-t-elle.

- Euh… Je… Lily…

- Oui ?

James lança un regard désespéré à Sirius. Mais celui-ci était trop sous le choc pour l'aider. James fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les yeux de son meilleur ami commençaient à devenir rouge.

Il tenta de poser sa main sur le bras de Sirius, mais celui-ci se dégagea vivement. Il voulut partir mais James l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Sirius…

- Laisse-moi… murmura-t-il. Je…

- Ca va aller mon vieux ! Il va revenir !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'en sais rien du tout ! Il m'a quitté James… Je… Moony… Il m'a quitté…

Lily semblait réfléchir. A vrai dire, elle se doutait où il avait pu aller mais elle n'en était pas sure.

- Lily aide-moi, supplia James.

- En quel honneur ? Apparemment, tu es directement lié à cette histoire. Alors j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique pourquoi !

James soupira.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Lily ! Ma chérie, je te promets que ce n'est rien de grave !

- J'en déciderais moi-même ! Dis moi tout de suite de quoi il s'agit James !

James força Sirius à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Ok… fit-il en se retournant vers Lily. Cette semaine, Siri et moi on ne faisait pas d'heures supp' !

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Non je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Tu sais très bien que j'en serais incapable !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

- Disons que Siri et moi, on avait des trucs à se dire ! Des trucs entre nous tu vois ?

- Non pas vraiment !

- Lily ! C'était prévu pour demain !

- Qu'est-ce qui était prévu ?

- Je… euh… par merlin… Lily tu sais que je t'aime…

- Va droit au but Potter ! s'agaça-t-elle.

- Je… Je me demandais si… Oh Merlin… Lily veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il baissa instantanément la tête, trop anxieux pour regarder sa réaction.

- Je… _Quoi ?_

- Non rien, oublie ! Viens Sirius on va retrouver Remus !

James allait sortir de la cuisine, dépité, quand Lily s'interposa.

- James Potter ! Tu ne peux pas sortir ça et t'enfuir comme un lâche !

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu pourrais au moins me laisser le temps de te répondre !

- Je… J'ai cru que…

- Eh ben tu as mal cru car ma réponse est oui ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes ça, comme ça !

- C'est de ta faute, tu as insisté pour savoir ! Maintenant tu sais !

- Tu vas me dire que toute la semaine, vous n'avez parlé que de ça ?!

- Tu croyais quoi ? s'enquit Sirius. Qu'on allait dans ce foutu bar pour draguer les pimbêches ?

- J'ai embêté Sirius toute la semaine sur la façon de te le demander, sur ta réponse que je pensais négative, et tout ce qui s'en suit !

- Alors c'est pour ça que vous rentriez tard ?

- Oui.

Lily soupira et roula des yeux.

- Et Remus qui était persuadé que Sirius le trompait, pouffa-t-elle.

- Je suis mort de rire, commenta Sirius, acerbement.

- Désolée… Bon… écoute je pense savoir où il est mais je n'en suis pas sure !

- Où ? s'enquit-il tout de suite.

Il s'était levé précipitamment, renversant la chaise par terre.

- Faut que j'aille vérifier !

- Je vais le faire moi-même ! Dis-moi où !

- A son travail.

- Son travail ? Il est parti dans une usine ?

Lily se mordit les lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne travaille pas dans une usine. Ecoute, il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire !

- Et moi je veux savoir !

- Dis-lui bien que je n'avais pas le choix ! Il travaille dans un hôtel moldu pas loin de l'entrée du chemin de traverse.

- Dans un hôtel moldu ? répéta-t-il. Mais il y fait quoi ?

- Ca je ne te le dirai pas Sirius ! A toi de le découvrir. Je vais te donner l'adresse !

Elle l'écrivit sur un bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit. Sirius le prit et le lut.

- Au Loup Garou Gourmand ?! C'est un nom d'hôtel ? s'étonna James, en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

Sirius fit une bise sur la joue de Lily.

- Merci ! J'y vais tout de suite !

- Mais à cette heure ci ?

- Tant pis !

Il allait sortir quand il entendit James.

- Euh… Lily… je n'ai pas rêvé hein ? T'as bien dit oui ?

Sirius courut dans la cheminée pour aller au chaudron baveur. Une fois là bas, il sortit du pub et s'engagea du côté moldu.

Il regarda le plan des rues. Heureusement que Remus et lui, avaient déjà fait des ballades côté moldu, sinon il était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Il repéra la rue ou l'hôtel se trouvait et y alla.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il y était. Il s'arrêta devant l'établissement. « Au Loup Garou Gourmand ».

S'en plus réfléchir, Sirius entra dans le hall. Il y trouva une réceptionniste. Apparemment, ici, le service était 24h sur 24. Sirius observa la réceptionniste. Petite, rondelette, dans les 40-50 ans avec un air revêche.

- Bonsoir Monsieur !

- Bonsoir ! Je voudrais voir un des employés s'il vous plaît. Remus Lupin !

La réceptionniste regarda ses papiers.

- Je suis désolée mais Mr Lupin travaille la journée.

- Je sais ça !

- Alors vous devrez repasser demain Monsieur.

- Je pourrais voir votre patron s'il vous plaît ?

- Pour quelle raison s'il vous plaît ?

- Je dois lui parler ! C'est très important !

- Je regrette mais je ne dois appeler le patron que pour les clients monsieur.

- Je… Oh merlin… Ok je prends une chambre pour la nuit !

- Simple ou double ?

- Peu importe ! grogna-t-il.

- Simple ça vous va ?

Sirius roula des yeux et ne répondit pas. Il attendit qu'elle fasse la réservation.

- A quel nom dois-je réserver ?

- Black ! Sirius Black !

- Très bien Mr Black.

Elle prit une clef derrière elle.

- Chambre 22, bonne nuit Mr Black.

- Parfait ! Maintenant, je voudrais voir le patron !

- Pour quelle raison s'il vous plaît ?

Sirius sentit qu'il était sur le point de s'énerver.

- Ma chambre ne me convient pas ! C'est une raison suffisante pour le déranger votre précieux patron ?

- Quel est le problème avec votre chambre Monsieur ?

- Je voulais une chambre double ! Appelez votre patron Madame.

- Mademoiselle, le reprit-elle avec une moue agacée.

_« J'aurais du m'en douter »_ songea-t-il en réprimant une grimace.

- _Mademoiselle_… Pourriez-vous appeler votre…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'enquit une voix furieuse, derrière eux.

Sirius se retourna, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait.

- Excusez moi Patron. Monsieur Black vient de réserver une chambre pour la nuit et…

- Vous êtes bien le patron de l'hôtel ? fit Sirius, coupant la jeune femme.

- Oui monsieur. Quel est le problème ?

- Je voudrais voir Remus Lupin d'urgence !

- Monsieur Lupin travaille la journée, il termine à …

- Je le sais tout ça ! Mais je sais qu'il est là ! Je dois lui parler ! C'est extrêmement important.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur mais…

- Ecoutez ! Je n'ai pas réservé une chambre dans votre hôtel pour rien vous comprenez ? M'en fiche du temps que ça prendra, mais s'il le faut, j'irai dans toutes les chambres jusqu'à ce que je le trouves !

- Melle ? Appelez Mr Lupin tout de suite ! Dites-lui que je dois lui parler !

- Tout de suite patron !

Elle le fit donc. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et un Remus au bord de l'évanouissement en sortit.

- Patron, qu'est-ce qu'il… _Sirius ?!_

- Remus… Cet homme tenait absolument à vous parler !

Remus vit très bien que son patron n'était pas de très bonne humeur. La réceptionniste n'avait pas l'air heureuse non plus. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Sirius ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Bien ! Je vais vous laisser ! fit le patron, sèchement.

Il prit l'ascenseur.

- Rem… commença Sirius.

- Ton patron t'a libéré plus tôt ? s'enquit Remus, d'une voix glaciale.

Sirius sursauta au ton de sa voix.

- Non… je…

- Alors quoi ? D'habitude tu rentres plus tard que ça !

- Ecoute je…

- Non toi tu vas m'écouter ! J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con ! Je sais très bien que tu ne faisais pas d'heures supp toute la semaine ! Figure toi que ce soir, je suis allé à ton boulot ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai appris ? Monsieur a quitté son boulot à 18h, comme d'habitude quoi ! Je sors et je vois quoi ? James et toi, dans un bar en train de rigoler entourés d'une bande de femmes en chaleur !

- Rem' c'est pas ce que…

- Alors c'est quoi ton excuse ? Je m'ennuyais ? La routine m'énervait ? J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu ?

Ils sursautèrent en entendant un 'pfff' provenant de la réceptionniste.

- Ca va, on ne vous dérange pas ? s'énerva Sirius.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça Sirius ! Tu fous le camp d'ici maintenant ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! Je passerai dans la semaine, récupérer mes dernières affaires ! Tu as intérêt à ne pas être là quand je viendrai !

Il fit un signe de tête poli à la réceptionniste et partit en direction des ascenseurs. Sirius prit sa clef sur le comptoir et le suivit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Remus, à bout de nerf.

Sirius agita sa clef devant lui.

- Je suis un client pour cette nuit, alors je prends l'ascenseur comme toi !

- Très bien je vais prendre l'escalier !

Il allait partir mais à ce moment là, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Sirius le poussa à l'intérieur. Les portes se refermèrent.

- Quel étage ? s'enquit Sirius.

Remus ne répondit pas.

- Remus dis moi quel étage, sinon j'appelle encore ton patron ! le menaça Sirius.

Remus soupira et lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu as quelle chambre ?

- On s'en fout ! Je te parle de_ ton_ étage !

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser entrer dans ma chambre ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix Moony !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu me dégoûtes !

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'énerva Sirius.

Remus appuya sur son étage et fit face à l'animagus.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Moi au moins je dis la vérité ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais fermer les yeux ?

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé Remus !

- Bien sur, railla celui-ci.

- Remus !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton ego ne supporte pas d'être largué ? Tu te plais à dire que tu es différent mais tu es un Black ! Larguer quelqu'un c'est une question de fierté c'est ça ?

- Ne me compare pas à eux ! tonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi c'est bien ça que tu es non ? Un foutu Black !

Rageur, Sirius poussa Remus contre le mur de la cabine et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Remus ne se laissa pas faire. Il lui mordit la lèvre ce qui fit reculer Sirius.

- Ta poufiasse de ce soir ne t'a pas suffit ? asséna Remus méchamment.

- JE NE T'AI PAS TROMPÉ ! cria Sirius.

Remus ne put répondre car les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Remus sortit et s'arrêta devant sa porte, Sirius derrière lui.

- Si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je défoncerai la porte Remus !

Remus le laissa donc entrer, luttant contre son envie de pleurer.

A la place, il laissait éclater sa colère, sa rage.

- Bien ! Maintenant que tu es entré, tu peux repartir !

- Je reste là !

- Pas question !

- Remus je ne t'ai pas trompé !

- Arrête de me prendre pour un con Sirius !

- Je ne te prends pas pour un con merde ! Tu pourrais m'écouter au moins !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te dis la vérité ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Remus ! Et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire !

- On n'est plus ensemble, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux !

Sirius le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, pendant quelques secondes, puis il se reprit. Il s'approcha de lui avec un air désespéré.

- Remus… Tu n'es pas sérieux hein ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas me quitter ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux ! Je t'en prie !

- C'n'est pas une question d'envie Sirius ! Tu m'as trompé ! Tu m'as menti ! Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça !

- Bon… Ok je n'étais pas au boulot toute cette semaine mais je ne pouvais pas te dire où j'étais !

- C'est sur ! Je te vois mal me dire, 'Ecoute Remus, cette semaine, je vais au bar tous les soirs pour me vider !'

- J'n'aime pas quand t'es vulgaire !

- Va te faire foutre Sirius !

- Avec toi, pas de problème mon loup !

Remus ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie. Il lui lança un regard assassin.

- Remus j'étais au bar avec James ! Tu crois que si je t'avais trompé comme tu le penses, je l'aurais fait avec James dans les parages ? Réfléchis bon sang ! Il est fou de Lily, comme je suis fou de toi ! Aucun de nous n'est capable de ça !

- Alors je me suis fait des idées c'est ça ? J'ai imaginé les mensonges, l'odeur du parfum pour femmes et toutes ces dindes qui tournaient autour de vous !

- J'en avais rien à foutre de ces nanas !

Remus eut un rire sans joie et se tourna face à la fenêtre. Sirius l'observa. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire pour que Remus se calme. Il était vraiment très remonté.

- Tu travailles ici alors ? fit-il.

Remus ne répondit pas.

- Ok… Et tu fais quoi comme boulot exactement ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ca m'intéresse !

- Bien sur !

- Remus…

- Je suis bonne ça te va ?

Sirius sursauta.

- Quoi ? Tu es bonne ?

- Ici, ils disent homme à tout faire ! Mais ça revient au même ! Je nettoie les chambres, récure les chiottes et les baignoires ! Ça te la coupe hein ?

Dire que Sirius était surpris était bien en dessous de la réalité. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis, il remarqua une chemise noire posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il s'en approcha et vit également un veston rouge sans manche. Quand il le toucha, il put constater qu'elle était en velours.

- C'est ton uniforme ? s'enquit-il.

Remus hocha simplement la tête.

Sirius toucha également le pantalon et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Remus là dedans. Aussitôt, il sentit le désir monter en lui.

_« Pas maintenant abruti ! Faut d'abord que tu le persuades de ne pas te quitter ! »_ se morigéna-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers lui. Assis sur son lit, il regardait par la fenêtre. Sirius savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Quand Remus s'énervait comme ça, bien souvent c'est que ça cachait autre chose. Et là, c'était de la tristesse. Remus était triste car il croyait que son amant l'avait trompé.

Sirius s'approcha et s'assit à l'autre bout du lit simple.

- Remus ? appela-t-il.

Remus ne bougea pas.

- Remus… si je t'ai menti, c'est parce que j'avais promis à James de ne rien dire !

Cette fois, Remus tourna la tête. Et à en juger par ses sourcils haussés, il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Depuis lundi soir, James me traîne dans le bar en face du ministère. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Monsieur comptait demander Lily en mariage demain soir et il avait peur de sa réponse. Alors toute la semaine, il m'a demandé de l'aider à trouver les mots adéquats et les arguments pour lui faire dire oui.

- Ridicule, marmonna Remus. Peu importe la façon dont il lui demande, elle dira oui !

- C'est ce que je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire ! Mais lui, il était persuadé qu'elle dirait non ! Et tu connais James, quand il est persuadé de quelque chose, impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Alors j'ai fini par piquer sa fierté et ce soir c'était la dernière. Crois le ou non, mais c'était une vraie torture d'aller tous les soirs dans ce bar ! Ces pimbêches me saoulaient. J'en avais marre de te mentir, marre de ne pas pouvoir te toucher !

- Parce que tu crois que j'allais te laisser me toucher alors que tu empestais le parfum d'une autre ?

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me croies ?

- Rien ! Va-t-en Sirius ! J'ai besoin d'être seul !

- Compte pas là-dessus Remus ! Je reste là ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

Remus reposa son regard sur la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas écouter ses mensonges.

- Quand j'ai finalement réussi à le rassurer, je suis rentré illico… pour voir quoi ? Que tu étais parti ! Que tu m'avais quitté ! Alors j'ai foncé chez Lily et James. Je pensais que tu serais avec elle, c'est ta meilleure amie. Mais non, tu n'y étais pas. Lily a insisté pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé donc James a été obligé de lui faire sa demande ce soir !

Remus eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Il l'a demandé en mariage ?! Ce soir ?!

- Oui !

- Et elle a dit quoi ?

- Oui bien sur ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Moony tu vas pas me quitter réellement hein ?

- Sirius…

- Non Remus !

Sirius se leva du lit et se mit à genoux devant Remus.

- Je t'en prie Moony. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je te jure que je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter !

Remus allait dire quelque chose mais Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Non ce n'est pas une question d'ego, de fierté ou de tout ce que tu veux ! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre… tout simplement !

Remus ne dit rien. Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre, luttant de plus en plus contre son envie de pleurer.

- Tu peux même aller vérifier chez Lily et James si tu veux ! Je suis sur qu'ils sont en train de fêter dignement leurs fiançailles.

Il marmonna un 'Les veinards' que Remus entendit parfaitement.

- Tu es en manque pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu me dis tout ça ! En fait, tout ce que tu veux c'est une partie de jambes en l'air ! cracha-t-il, furieux.

- Mais bordel JE T'AIME ! Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ? Bon… ok j'ai envie de toi ! Surtout après avoir vu ton uniforme mais…

- Mon uniforme ?! Il est ridicule alors ne va pas me faire croire qu'il est sexy ! J'ai l'air d'un gigolo là dedans !

- Mets-le et je t'assure que tu n'auras même pas le temps de dire ouf que je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus !

Remus secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui. Néanmoins, il réprima son sourire et fit comme si ça l'importait peu.

- Moony… je t'assure que je ne pourrais jamais te tromper !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Au lieu de me mentir ! J'avais préparé un dîner le premier soir ! Comme un con, j'avais pensé qu'on aurait fêté notre premier mois de vie commune.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et fit le compte mentalement.

- Oui, lundi, ça faisait un mois qu'on habitait ensemble !

- Oh Moony… Je sais que la semaine prochaine, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble mais…

- M'en fous maintenant… Si tu ne m'avais pas menti, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé !

- James m'avait fait promettre. Il ne voulait pas que je te le dise, ni à Peter pour pas que tous le monde le sache sauf Lily.

- Alors pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ?

- Parce que tu m'as quitté à cause de tout ça ! Et puis James a demandé Lily en mariage, donc tu n'es pas au courant avant elle !

- Si tu m'avais dit que tu allais au bar avec James pour parler, j'aurais accepté ! Je n'aurais pas cru que je ne te suffisais plus ! Je n'aurais pas cru que tu couchais avec une de ces poufs parce que j'étais nul !

Sirius eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Quoi?! Tu as réellement cru que je te trouvais nul ?! Ca devient carrément grave là ! Tu crois peut-être que je te réveillerais en plein milieu de la nuit pour te faire l'amour si je te trouvais 'nul'? Et est-ce que tu penses qu'en rentrant à la maison après une journée crevante, je te sauterais dessus sans même te laisser le temps d'en placer une si je n'aimais pas ta façon de me prendre?

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se sentait con. Il avait paniqué pour rien. Il avait pleuré pour rien.

- Remus… dis moi quelque chose… je t'en prie…

Remus secoua la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Sirius le rejoignit sur le petit lit et se colla contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Moony… je t'aime… dis-moi que tu as changé d'avis…

- Je… Sirius…

Sirius se colla un peu plus contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- Dis moi que tu ne veux plus me quitter… je t'en supplie… murmura-t-il.

Remus se détendit dans les bras de Sirius. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, Sirius le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, sans rien dire. Puis, Sirius releva la tête et afficha un petit rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

- Alors comme ça tu es un homme à tout faire ? Hum…

Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, pressa ses lèvres avec insistance, si bien qu'il y laissa une marque rougie.

- Intéressant…

Il remonta plus haut, et commença à mordiller son oreille, faisant gémir son compagnon.

- Très intéressant même…

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il le renversa sur le lit et se mit sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, réagissant au manque éprouvé tout au long de la semaine.

Remus le repoussa pour échanger les rôles. Malheureusement, ils avaient oubliés qu'ils se trouvaient non pas sur leur lit double mais sur le lit simple de la chambre temporaire de Remus.

Ils tombèrent par terre, l'un sur l'autre. Remus se redressa en grognant, attrapa Sirius par le poignet et le tira vers lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Quand Sirius voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser, Remus le repoussa sur le lit avant de l'enfourcher et de se frotter lascivement contre lui.

Leurs hanches étaient comme soudées l'une à l'autre. Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il allait dire quelque chose, le supplier de le prendre mais Remus l'en empêcha en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent, se découvrant comme pour la première fois. Alternant timidité et passion, sauvagerie et douceur, les mains de Remus se baladaient sur le corps de son ami.

Et Sirius gémissait. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres à part se laisser faire, se laisser caresser par ces mains expertes. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il attendait ça. Une semaine… une longue et interminable semaine sans pouvoir le toucher, ni l'embrasser.

Pendant quatre nuits, ils avaient dormis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans une seule caresse, chacun de son côté. Ça l'avait énormément frustré. D'habitude, ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant, se disant des mots doux. Tout cela lui avait vraiment manqué. C'était pire que de la torture.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et Remus passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant. Sirius se releva pour l'aider.

Aussitôt, Remus le repoussa sur le lit. Il lui lécha le torse, mordit ses tétons faisant complètement perdre la tête à Sirius.

N'en pouvant plus, Sirius repoussa Remus pour s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il s'assit sur Remus, qui lui, toujours assis, continuait de lui dévorer le cou.

Sirius insinua ses mains sous le t-shirt de Remus. Celui-ci se recula légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche puis, une fois torse nu, il se re-pencha vers la gorge offerte de Sirius.

Luttant contre son envie de se laisser aller, Sirius s'attaqua au pantalon du loup garou. Il détacha les boutons d'un geste rapide, impatient. Il insinua sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer faisant sursauter Remus.

Dans un premier temps, Remus se laissa faire, complètement chaviré par le plaisir qui montait en lui. Puis, il attrapa sa baguette. Il marmonna un sort en direction de leurs pantalons. Aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent complètement nus. Les vêtements réapparurent sur le sol. Bien souvent, ils étaient obligés d'utiliser ce sort tellement ils étaient impatients.

Dès que leurs peaux nues se touchèrent, Sirius renversa sa tête en arrière et gémit. Remus grogna et souleva Sirius par la taille pour mieux l'installer sur lui.

Il remit sa tête dans le cou de son amant tout en le préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Sirius, qui n'avait pas cessé ses caresses sur l'intimité de Remus, commença à se mouvoir sur lui, en demandant plus.

Puis, il arrêta ce qu'il faisait. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du loup garou, se releva légèrement pour s'ajuster sur lui. Quand il sentit Remus en lui, Sirius poussa un long gémissement de douleur et plaisir mêlés.

Remus commença à bouger doucement, le laissant s'habituer à l'intrusion et attendit qu'il fasse le premier geste, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Sirius se pencha pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Remus, il accéléra son mouvement.

Parmi les cris et gémissements, Sirius réussit à balbutier quelques mots comme 'encore', 'extra', 'plus vite'… ce que Remus appliqua à la lettre.

Ensuite, tout ce que Sirius pouvait dire c'est que ça avait été plus qu'extraordinaire. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti autant d'émotions. Quand Remus prit son membre dans ses mains pour le caresser, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il se libère.

Remus le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, il se libéra en lui, criant son plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflés mais ravis, ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le lit. Remus se décala un peu et Sirius se blottit dans ses bras. Ils allaient s'endormir. Néanmoins, Sirius releva la tête.

- Dis… Tu crois que ton patron te laisserait ramener ton uniforme à l'appart' ?

¤ **FIN** ¤

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!_

_J'ai lutté pour le lemon, je ne le voulais pas trop graphique mais j'étais obligée pour faire passer la frustration et le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre._

_Gros bisous tout le monde_

_Zazo++_


End file.
